Evie
Evelyn "Evie" 'is the deuteragonist in Descendants. She is the daughter of the Evil Queen. Evie is portrayed by Sofia Carson. Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run. Unlike most of the villain kids, she is very pleasant, to the point that she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter on her sixth birthday party. But don't let her charm fool you, she is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be. Due to her mother's insistence that being beautiful is all that matters, Evie has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her; her biggest fear was her not ending up as the fairest of them all. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality, as she rejected Chad Charming when she found out how arrogant he is. She is quite intelligent, especially in chemistry. Over the course of the film, she gains more self-confidence about herself and learns there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Appearance Physically, Evie is a beautiful and charming young woman of adolescent age. In Isle of the Lost, Evie is described being the fairest of them all, with dark blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. In the film, Evie likes to wear her hair out, where as in Isle of the Lost she wears it as a V-braid. Just like the color of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown. She mostly wears blue shades of clothing during the movie, with a hint of leather and a little princess touch. At Ben's coronation, she wears a royal blue layered-fabric dress that is shorter on the front but long and flowing in the back. Evie had her hair down in loose curls with accessories of a golden crown and her usual ruby-red apple necklace. She is very well maintained from her well plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Relationships Family Evil Queen (mother) The Evil Queen is Evie's mother , she has taught Evie beauty is key. Snow White (step-sister, enemy) Snow White is Evie's stepsister. Evie doesn't seem to like her. Snow White doesn't even recognize Evie's name when reporting at the coronation. Friends Mal (best friend) Mal, and Evie are best friends. Both seem to help and trust each other. Mal trusts Evie to help her get ready for her date with Ben, seeing how she knows so much about beauty. ''(see Mal and Evie) Carlos De Vil (friends) Carlos and Evie don't interact much, but they stand next or by each other in a few pictures. (see Carlos and Evie) Jay (acquaintance)' Jay and Evie don't have many scenes together, but seem to get along. Romances Doug (boyfriend) As seen in a promo, Evie seems to have a crush on him. ''(see Evie and Doug) Chad Carming (former crush) Evie and Doug have a crush on each other. (see Chad and Evie) Trivia * Her name was originally spelled Evvie. * Her full name is Evelyn. * Evie's step sister in Snow White. * So far, she has had 2 love interests, Doug (son of Dopey), and Chad Charming (son of Cinderella and Prince Charming) **Her crush on Doug is coincidental, because their parents, Evil Queen, and Dopey were in Snow White, and Doug's father was friends with Evie's step sister. Gallery Userbox Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:DESCENDANTS 1 A4